An LED lamp has the advantages of energy saving, long service life, good adaptability, short response time, environmental friendliness and so on, and is the trend of development of the lighting industry. An LED module is an essential part-of an LED lamp, and typically, the LED module is constituted by a lens assembly, a light source assembly, and a radiator, with the light source assembly being disposed on the radiator and the lens assembly being disposed to cover the radiator such that the light source assembly being disposed between the lens assembly and the radiator.
In the prior art, the lens assembly is typically connected to the radiator using a screw, in a snap-fitting way, or the like. Such connection ways have disadvantages such as troublesome installation, easy loosing, and insecure connection, which may then affect the sealing performance between the lens assembly and the radiator, resulting in a poor sealing effect. In addition, the connection using a screw and the connection of snap-fitting between the lens assembly and the radiator belongs to a point force bearing connection way with limited force bearing points, and small and uneven force bearing area, leading to an insecure connection and a poor sealing effect.